Abyss of Addiction
by WishfulThinkr13
Summary: Jeff doesn't want to be here, but neither does anyone else. Can he come to terms with his problems. Will he find someone to help him along the way, or will she just make things worse. Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Shifty Shellshock, & OC
1. Chapter 1

**Abyss of Addiction**

**Chapter 1… Losing Myself In You**

**V's POV**

I hate this place. The beds are hard. The pillows are flat. The food is disgusting. These people are all crazy. I suppose that says a lot about myself. I suppose I'm just like everyone else her; no better than the rest.

I wonder how it is that I got here. Looking back a year ago I felt like I had it all. I was dating a famous musician. I was traveling around the world with him. We were happy and in love. Then it all fell apart.

When he died I lost myself. I was looking for a way to escape. Looking to unwind. Looking for a way to be happy again.

So I let him in. The monster. He loved me. I needed him. He fulfilled my needs. Gave me everything I was looking for.

Crank, Coke, Flake, Snow, Candy, Crack. The monster goes by many names. Whatever you call him. I love him.

That's what brings me here. I'm staying her with all of the other addicts and junkies. Various drugs all plaguing them.

I've been clean for 2 weeks now. Looking at myself in the mirror I don't even recognize myself. I used to be so beautiful. Envied by women. Wanted my mean and women alike. As I look at myself in the mirror I can't remember why. The way I look right now no one would want me.

Group therapy is interesting. There's a teen druggie trying to run away from daddy's own addiction with some medication of his own choosing. The a few actors and actresses who can't get far enough away from the spotlight to save themselves. The singer of a once famous band that has basically folded. Some dumb jock wrestler. Everyone with their own reason for addiction.

Not much is said doing group therapy. Everyone has their own reasons for being here, no need to share them with everyone else. We all know the mistakes we made. We all made these choices for ourselves.

I'm a level 2 here which means I get a few forms of freedom. No longer confined to my room. I get to spend a few hours in the rec room and eat meals with some of the other people here.

We all live by a schedule here. Everything done at a proper time. That's supposed to help us get our lived back on track while we all try to find whatever life is left in out mutilated bodies.

**Shifty's POV**

This isn't the first time I've been here. In and out of this place. One the inside of these walls it's easy to stay clean, away from temptation. But outside are all the reasons I just can't stay straight. My lifestyle doesn't help. Bars, clubs, concerts filled with alcohol, drugs, temptations.

I was son the top of the world once. Singer of a band. Money and fame. A wife and son. Then I let it all go. Slip right out from grip.

I felt like a fish in a bowl. Constantly being watched, judged, ridiculed. I simply couldn't deal. So I found a way out. Painkillers and cocaine.

No more pain. No more judgments. It all disappeared when I was high. Just a little bit here. Just one more. Then another. I lost control. I let it take over.

Every time I think I can beat it I fail. I let myself believe I can do it just one more time. Just one more and I won't get addicted this time. Then it all comes bad. The want, the need, the desire.

Life on the inside is good. I'm in control. I listen to the stories of other people. They've been through the same thing. Done what I've done. Felt like I've felt.

When you're weak, empty, lost, confused or hurt you let it in. It fills you. Takes away the pain. You never want to let the feeling go. Then it consumes you. You start spiraling down. There's no way to stop. No end in sight until you crash. Everything comes halting to a stop. Then you end up here. Or worse dead.

**Jeff's POV**

I don't belong here. I'm not an addict. It's a requirement to return to work. I had two choices: come here and stick it out through the program or deny 'help' and get fired. I didn't want to lose my job, so I'm here, but I'm not happy about it.

"Hi Jeff." Say the coke girl as she walks by to sit next to the rocker. I don't know any of their names. I don't pay attention to anyone while I'm here.

"Hey." Just a simple reply. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to complete the program and get back to my life.

I can hear the two people talking at the end of the table. Coke girl is talking to the rocker about her life pre drugs.

Our group therapist says I should get involved more. Talk to the other people. I don't want to, but if it gets me any closer to getting out of here then I will suck it up.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask as I move towards the other end of the table, trying to include myself in the conversation.

"V's telling me about the tour she went on with her ex." The rocker answers. V is the coke girl, easy enough to remember I suppose.

"Oh yeah what tour?" I ask trying to sound interested.

"Me and Dave went on tour with his band Drowning Pool last year in Europe for Ozzfest. It was awesome."

"Oh yeah who else was on tour with you guys?" I asked trying to see if she was actually into the music or just some kind of groupie.

"Well Ozzy was there obviously; that man is a riot. Umm… let's see Slayer, System of a Down, Tool, Bad Religion, that's all for the European leg of the tour. There were a lot more band for the North American leg, but I was at home for a lot of that." She seemed to know the bands. Maybe that's why her and rocker boy got along so well.

"How did you meet Dave?" I figured I would indulge in the conversation. Nothing better to do right?

"Actually we grew up together in Texas. I write music and he loved playing and being on stage. When he started a little garage band after highs school I helped him write some songs. The more time we spent together we just clicked. It's like we were just meant to be ya know? And then well everyone knows what happened. And now here I am." Dave had heart problems from too many drugs and died. Apparently drugs were just another thing they had in common.

"Sorry for your loss. I didn't know him personally, but he was a great musician." I gave her my condolences, but knew they meant little.

"Thanks Jeff." She replied cracking a small smile. She was a beautiful woman. I can only imagine how stunning she was before the drugs had taken a toll on her.

Out therapist came by and asked to speak with me alone, leaving rocker boy and V alone, I threw away the rest of my food and made my way to her office.

**Author's Note: Here's a new story I've been working on. Let me know if you like it and if I should continue. xoxo Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2… ****Family Business  
**

**Dr. Ann Marie Avery's POV**

Seeing Jeff make social advancements with some of the other patients here was a big step. I was hoping he would be able to help himself better once he was able to talk about his problems.

Jeff sat across from me as I pulled his record from my desk.

"So Jeff how are you doing today?" I asked a simple question that began all of our sessions.

"I'm fine." Jeff replied with his usual response. Perhaps he wasn't ready to open up as I had hoped.

"Jeff might I ask why you're here? I mean I know the drugs are _**why**_ you're her but what made you come here?" We had already went over this, but I needed to get him talking about something I knew he would talk about.

"My job." He responded to me again with a simple answer. Obviously he wasn't going to talk, not matter how much I hope he would.

"Will your any of your family be attending family day?" I asked hoping I would be able to meet some of his family and get further insight into his life.

"Who knows." He said, holding the walls he built around himself up tightly.

"Jeff we can't help you here if you won't let us and we won't sign off on your papers for work until we believe you to be ready." I used my words almost as a threat or blackmail. I knew that he wanted out of here and back to work as soon as possible, this way he would have more initiative.

"What do you want from me?" He said starting to get annoyed.

"Jeff all I want from you is to help you." I responded trying to push the compassion in my voice.

"I don't need your help. I'm not an addict. I'm no junkie. I have control of my life. So what, I got caught. No big deal." There was anger, pain, and confusion all wrapped up in his voice.

"Maybe you don't want my help Jeff, and that's fine, but you definitely need it." I replied with pure honesty. There was more to his drug use then he would admit to and I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

**Matt's POV**

_**The morning of 'Family Day'**_

I didn't understand how this happened. We were at the top of our game right now. We both had just renewed our contracts and released our biography 'Exist to Inspire.' I couldn't wrap my head around what pushed him into drugs and how I never noticed it.

My father and I made our way to Raleigh's Holly Hill Hospital where Jeff was currently staying. I hoped that this inpatient care could help him. I knew Jeff wanted nothing more than to return back to work, but that was impossible without finishing his required stay at the rehab.

Walking into the 'Adult Recovery Services' unit I see there are a lot more patients here than I had expected. Looking around the room there are a few familiar faces; actors, actresses, musicians, other athletes. Apparently these kind of problems we a lot more common than I had thought. Finally finding my brother we began to walk towards him.

"Hey dad," Jeff stood up from his seat and greeted out father with a large hug, "Hi Matt." He said as he greeted me as well.

"How ya doing son?" Our father immediately asked. He was worried about Jeff. Jeff was always the one he worried about more. In comparison to me Jeff was always in trouble more often, so when this occurred my father was concerned but not quite shocked.

"I'm ok dad. How are you?" He asks and we continue with small talk for a little while.

A few minutes go by when Jeff's head snaps towards the door. He focuses his full attention on whoever just walked in. Turning to see who he's looking at I see her. Beth has been his girlfriend for about four years now and I've yet to see her do anything good for him.

As she makes her way towards us, Jeff becomes tense. Something is obviously going on between them that I'm not aware of. The last I knew she was still a psycho bitch that he couldn't help being in love with.

"Hey honey." Jeff greets her, but doesn't stand to hug her.

"Hi Jeff." She replies without acknowledging me or my father. Several minutes of awkward silence pass until a beautiful woman in a suit walks in.

"Good afternoon everyone!" The woman greets the crowd. Her smile beams around the room. I can see hear mouth open, but not I can't hear a word of what she's saying. I am deafened by her beauty.

**Beth's POV**

"My name is Dr. Ann Marie Avery and I am the primary psychiatrist at this hospital. It is nice to see all of you come to support your family." The slender, blonde woman standing in the front of the room says. She looks too young to be a doctor.

I watch her as she walks towards us. She walks by a few other groups of families saying hello as she passes, but it is obvious it is our group she is targeting.

"Good afternoon Jeff!" She says looking from face to face, I feel her size me up. "Would it be ok if you and your family came with me to my office?" she asks Jeff as she looks around again. I don't like this idea; I didn't come her to be psychoanalyzed by some woman.

"Whatever." Jeff replies, being his normal passive self. It's the one thing I adore about him. I always get my way.

I stay being the three men as we all follow the doctor to her office. I came to visit Jeff, not play into whatever his family and this doctor thinks is wrong with him.

"So Jeff would you like to introduce your family?" The doctor asks.

"Uh sure," Jeff responds, starting with his father, followed by his brother Matt and leaving me for last. That's the way things always went in his life. I was always left for last.

The doctor shook our hands as Jeff introduced us. Then began to speak to us as if we were her patients as well, but we weren't. None of us belong her, not even Jeff. His stupid work thinks he needs to be here, they tell him he has a problem. The only problem Jeff has in his life is that job and his stupid friends.

"So Beth how long have you and Jeff been together?" the doctor asks, but I don't answer. I have nothing to tell her, none of her questions matter to me.

"We've been together for about 4 years now." Jeff says trying to make up for my silence.

Obviously she gets the hint and turns her stupid questions to someone else.

**Author's Note: Hope you all like this one. If you do I will continue, if not I'll start my brain a working on a new one. Please leave a review and let me know. Thanks! xoxo Melissa**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…Born Alone, Die Alone

**Chapter 3…Born Alone, Die Alone**

**V's POV**

I watch all of the other people around me, being smothered by love and concern from their family and friends. I sit alone in my corner just observing. Seth's ex wife and son show up to show their support for all his hard work. Jeff had a few people show up for him as well, his father, his girlfriend, and his brother; I assumed. I had no one to come and visit me, my parents and my boyfriend is dead; I have no other family and very few friends since Dave had passed.

Jeff and his family looked happy and content until his girlfriend shows up. Their faces become tense and full of anger. Something about her makes me cringe. She's a little too thin, her clothes are a little too big and she has a little too much makeup on. No one seems pleased to see her, not even Jeff. Something about her seems familiar; the circles around her eyes, the pale complexion and the obvious weight loss. I know exactly what all that means. Then the doctor waltzes over to them and takes them away from my line of vision.

I direct my eyes else where. I observe how Seth interacts with his family. His ex wife looks angry and agitated, but his son is too young to realize what is going around him and is just happy to see his dad. The bliss of childhood innocence fascinates me. Thinking back to my own childhood, I don't remember much happiness.

I was a product of the system. My mother died during child birth; apparently I was a terror from the very beginning. My father was a drunk and left me with my neighbor one day and never returned. I bounced from foster home to foster home for a few years. I finally ended up with some family who just wouldn't get rid of me no matter how much I tried. They were government leeches who would foster as many kids as they could at a time just for the money. I moved out on my own when I was 18 and never looked back.

A few years ago I got a notice from some hospital in New York telling me my dad was there and had died from an overdose. I didn't care, didn't even know the man. I did however take the time to collect his personal belongings. Odd enough, the man carried a photo of my mom and a photo of me as a baby in his wallet. Whatever the reason for his leaving, the thought that maybe he cared made me hate him a little less.

**Shifty's POV**

Being able to see Halo and Cynthia felt good. Halo was such a happy boy, always giggling and running around. No matter what happened during my day I know seeing him or talking to him would always be able to brighten my mood. Cynthia however was determined to change that if I didn't get my act together soon. This was about the 5th time that I had been in rehab. Back and forth, in and out, sober and high. I had a real reason to stay straight this time; my son was on the line.

"When you comin' home daddy?" My son asked which broke my heart. Obviously he didn't understand the why I was here, just that I wasn't around for him yet again. That wasn't anything new for him, but this time it was out of my control.

"I'm gonna be home soon ok buddy." I said picking him up and putting him on my lap. Taking my chance to give him a tight hug I let him back down to play.

"You gonna be able to handle it this time?" Cynthia asked with complete doubt, not that I blamed her.

"I'm trying real hard." I replied trying to hold my temper. As much as I hated her right now, part of me knew that she was right. I knew that if I couldn't get my act together then I deserved to lose my son, he deserved a better father than I was lately. I wasn't going to let him down anymore, I love my son and I am not going to lose him over this.

The conversation between me and my ex stopped and silence took over. Neither one of us wanted to get into an argument in front of Halo, especially not here.

Watching how content and happy he was I felt bad for all the time I missed in his life. I missed his first words, his first steps, his first birthday; I missed some of the most important things in his childhood because I was too busy getting high. My heart began to burst with regret. I am determined to get sober; I can beat this for my son.

The remainder of our visit seems to fly by. I could never get as much time as I'd like to visit with my son. I will never get enough time in the world to make up for all of the valuable time I lost with him. The time I wasted trying to get famous, getting high and wanting to look good.

Looking around the room I'm not the only one that seems to feel this way. When it comes time to say goodbye there are a lot of tears and hugs. I'm not the only person here that misses their family. I'm not much different from any of the other patients here; come to think of it none of us are all that different. The only difference I hope to get by the end of this is that I will never return here again. I want my life back.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading… Leave me a review, let me know how I'm doing. Thanks! xoxo Melissa**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4…

**Chapter 4…**

**Jeff's POV**

Getting the chance to see Matt and my dad was great, but I hadn't expected Beth to show up here. She hated my family and vice versa, so I figured that would be reason enough to keep her away. Unfortunately I was wrong. Having her here made things increasingly harder for me. As much as I loved her, our relationship has become distant since I came here. You would think she would be supportive of me being here whether she believed I belonged here or not.

"Jeff after you say your goodbyes would you please return to my office." Dr. Avery said quietly as we all walked out of her office.

"It was good to see you Jeff." Matt said as he hugged me. My brother believed this was a good place for me. He wanted me clean and sober to return back to work with him as soon as possible.

"It was good to see you too man. I miss ya brother." I replied with total honestly, not matter what either of us went through we always had each other.

"Bye son. I love you." My dad said sweetly.

"By dad. I love you too." I replied back to him. He was my hero and I knew no matter what I did he would always love me despite my faults.

I watched them both walk away, leaving me alone with Beth.

"Jeffy can't you just come home." She asked, more like begged. She hated being alone, that's why she hated my job because I was away for such a long time.

"No Beth I need to finish this program before I can go back to work." I tried to explain the logic to her, but that did little to shut her up. The further she complained the faster I watched my love for her fade.

"… fine stay her, but don't think I'm gonna sit around waitin' for your sorry ass when you get out." She screamed, drawing the attention of everyone left in the room.

"Beth just leave." I said walking out of the room and heading back towards the doctor's office.

**Beth's POV**

I didn't understand why he was wasting so much time trying to be the guy everyone saw him as. He wasn't perfect and he never was. Doing drugs doesn't make Jeff a bad person, if it did what would that make me.

When I first met Jeff things were great between us. The sense of fun and adventure was exploding out of our relationship. We cherished the amount of time we spent together, but soon enough I grew tired of that. Knowing my boyfriend was away from me surrounded by women throwing themselves at him made me uneasy. The less time he spent home the more time I spent with my old friends.

Slowly Jeff and I had begun to grow apart, as Dane Cook would say it became a "relation_**shit.**_" Neither one of us were prepared to walk away though. We were now living together and I wasn't about to give up my home. Jeff wanted me around for whenever he did want to fuck me. All in all we stuck together because of convenience.

When he signed into rehab I was afraid he was going to leave me. I am the reason why he started doing drugs. With all of the time he spent away I began taking drugs to make the time pass. When he came home one day and found me high, I thought we would be over right there. Instead I got him to try it and together our high lasted for days. Getting high, having sex and sleeping became an all day adventure for us when he was home. Soon enough he needed more and so did I. He no longer could control his urges when he was on the road and he got caught.

Now if he's the only sober one, where does that leave me? A recovering addict doesn't want and addict girlfriend. I don't want to stop. This shit makes me feel alive, I will continue with or without him.

**Dr. Avery's POV**

It wasn't hard for me to see that Beth was an addict too. Just from seeing her you could tell. She was trying to hide it with makeup and baggy clothes, but it only made it worse. Now the only problem is whether Jeff can kick the addiction and her at the same time.

As he walked back into my office I could see the pain plastered across his face. Obviously things had not gone as well as any of us had hoped.

"Jeff why don't you take a seat." I said as I watched him stand, tapping his feet nervously.

I observed his actions closely before asking him any questions. He sat with his head hanging low, his arms crossed on his chest and his feet tapped on the floor. His pain and anger were too much for him to keep held in.

"Jeff is there anything you'd like to talk about?" I asked feeling sorry for the poor boy.

"Not really." He said keeping his defenses up high.

"Jeff when did you start using?" I asked a simple enough question.

"About a year ago." His responses remained short and to the point.

"Do you remember why?" I continued to try to get him to open up to me.

"Be… well… cause… I don't know." He responded beginning to get flustered by the turn the conversations was taking.

"Did something happen around that time?"

"Beth… Beth and I began having problems." He answered with the first open answer I've gotten from him since he had gotten here.

"And so you began taking drugs to help you?"

"No not really… it was… Doc I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Ok." I responded. Pushing him into talking might clam him up again. If I could keep him calm then the next time we talk he may be more open and honest.

"I'm gonna get some lunch ok?" He asked, looking at the time I realized it was perfect timing.

"Ok Jeff, we'll talk another time."

"Thanks." He replied and left my office.

I was determined to help this boy. He needed someone, just as I had years ago.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy! Leave me a comment! Thanks for reading! Have a great weekend! xoxo Melissa**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5… Talk To My Heart

**Chapter 5… Talk To My Heart**

**V's POV**

Sitting down at the lunch table, I wasn't much in the mood to eat. Seeing everyone surrounded by their family just reminded me of the fact I didn't have one of my own to have here.

"Hey V." Shifty said as he sat down beside me. He seemed a little more up beat than he had been in the last few days

"How was family day?" I ask, desperate to hear about someone else's happiness.

"It's was great to see Halo. I feel like he's grown 2 inches since the last time I've seen him. It kills me to be away from him. He's a cutie huh?" He responded with excitement in his eyes.

"Your son was adorable Shifty. It's good to see you happy man." I say just as Jeff sit down near us. "Hey Jeff." I greet him.

"Hey." He answers without looking up from his tray of food. Obviously his visit wasn't as good as Shifty's.

"You ok man?" I ask, just because I'm miserable doesn't mean I like to see other people miserable too.

"Yeah." he responds. Just a week ago he had been talkative and now he seems to have retreated back to his anti-social behavior again.

I watch him stare at his food, just poking at it. He never takes his eyes off his plate, doesn't bother looking up until Dr. Avery comes over.

"Seth can I see you in my office after lunch?" The doctor asks politely.

"Sure I'm all set, I'll be right there." He responds grabbing his plate and making his way towards the garbage, leaving Jeff and I alone in silence.

"Who cam to see you today?" I ask eager to get him to talk to me. Even a crappy family day is better than spending it alone.

"My brother, my dad, and my... well... I guess now ex girlfriend." He states, the pain evident in his voice. "What about you?" He asks.

"Umm I don't... my family... I didn't have any visitors."

"Oh sorry I... I didn't know." He says finally looking up from his plate. An apologetic look plastered on his face.

"No big deal. So how did things go?" I ask expecting a vague answer as usual.

**Jeff's POV**

It's not that I didn't like her, but I hated talking about my personal problems with people. I wanted to open up to her though. Her concern felt genuine. What did I have to lose? What was the chances I would ever see this woman after I left here?

"Things went shitty." I answered honestly.

"Sorry to hear that. What happened? If you... if you don't mind me asking?" She said, obviously unsure if I was going to respond. Normally I wouldn't, but this time I decided to give it a shot.

"It was great to see my family, my dad and my brother. But Beth, my... my girlfr... my ex, she's just... things between us... I can't deal with her no more." I finally blurted out the truth and it felt good. For the first time I said those words aloud. I felt an odd sense of freedom.

"Oh... um... why?" She questioned. I had stunned her with such an open response. I hadn't talked much since I had been here; not in group, not to the doctor, and definitely not to anyone else.

"She's... well... she's kinda the reason I'm here." Another admission I had never stated out loud. Why was I suddenly so comfortable talking to this woman?

"How?" She asks, it becomes apparent she's feeling more comfortable in this conversation as well.

"I never..." I pause contemplating how much to say. Her eyes never leave my own. The kindness in her blue eyes warm me, penetrate my soul. "Beth and I were having problems. With me being on the road a lot our relationship became stressed. When I was away she began getting high as a way to calm her I suppose. When I first found out I was furious, but I was desperate to make it work, so I began getting high with her when I was home. Eventually getting high one or two days every week or every two weeks wasn't enough. I lost control and began getting high all the time. And then... well I'm here. My work does random drug tests and I got caught."

She sat there giving me her full attention. She didn't say a word; at first I thought she was analyzing me. As I went to speak she cut me off.

"That has to suck Jeff. But if you can get past this then you will be a stronger person for it. When did you... why did you guys split?" She said. The calmness in her voice was soothing. For the first time in a long time I felt like I didn't have to lie.

"When she came today. The more she complained about my job and me being here, I just... I don't need her shit when I'm trying to get better. She doesn't want me here and she said she ain't sticking around if I stay." The words flowed from me easily. I didn't hold anything back. The more I spoke the better I seemed to feel.

"You need to do whatever is the best for you. If she doesn't support you then...well maybe... maybe she doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks!" I said, feeling a little more like myself. More than I had in a long time.

"For what?"

"Just for listening I guess." I smiled and got one from her in return. In the last week she had gained a few pounds and gotten a little color back to her face. The woman was beautiful to say the least.

We made small talk back and forth while we finished lunch, then made our way to the rec room to watch a little TV. I felt like everything had made a turn for the better in that one conversation.

**Author's Note: Hope you all had a great weekend. Read and review please! xoxo Melissa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6…****When Love & Hate Collide**

**A Month Later**

**Matt's POV**

It was 'Family Day' at Jeff's rehab facility again and I was actually pleased to go. In the last few weeks talking to Jeff on the phone he seemed to return to his old self. Hopefully the time he has spent in rehab away from Beth has done some good. Another thing I am looking forward to is seeing Anne Marie again. What can I say? Jeff's therapist was hott.

Pulling up to the facility that my brother has called home for the past couple of months I see him sitting with a woman outside in the little garden. Watching him closely he has his arm around her affectionately. I was glad to see him getting over Beth, but meeting a girl in rehab wasn't exactly what I had hoped for.

"Hey Jeff." I say making my presence know to my brother and his female companion.

"Hey Matt! How are you!" Jeff responded excitedly. Maybe this woman wasn't all bad, whatever she had done to my brother he looked damn good.

"I'm good, what about you?"

"I am great Matt! Where's dad?"

"He went to sign us in, I saw you out here so I figured I would skip the formalities."

"Oh ok. Well why don't we go meet him inside." Jeff said getting up from the wicker seat that he was seated in with his 'girlfriend.' "You coming V?" He asked grabbing her hand.

She replied with a simple nod and held his hand. I was suddenly curious who this woman was. It's not that Jeff wasn't an affectionate person, but he liked his personal life private. With the amount of attention we get from the press for the WWE we've both learned that there are people every where willing to sell our secrets.

"Hey son." Our father said as the three of us got closer to him.

"Hey dad!" Jeff greeted him. My brother seemed to be overly excited to see us. It's not that we weren't a close family, but we never showed such enthusiasm in seeing each other before. It's almost as if Jeff had found extreme happiness in the little things of his life.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. I want you to meet a good friend of mine." Jeff said moving the girl he referred to as V in front of him. "Dad, this is Evelyn or V for short."

"Nice to meet you young lady." My father said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir and you too Matt. Jeff talks about you both so much." She said offering her hand to me to shake as well.

"Good to meet you V." I said trying to be as friendly as possible. Obviously this girl was here for similar reasons as Jeff which I didn't like the thought of, but she seemed to help him get better. My judgment of her was unclear right now because I didn't know what her intentions were as of yet. If she really did help Jeff during his time here then how could I not like her, but what would happen when they both left here? Would she continue to be as helpful in the real world?

**Beth's POV**

I knew Jeff had 'Family Day' today because one of his friends had notified me. I hadn't talked to him personally since the last time I went seen him in rehab. I had hoped that threatening to break up with him would be enough to get him to leave that place, but as always he chose his job over me. Once he leaves rehab I know he will come crawling back.

Pulling up to the hospital I watch him closely as he chats back and forth with one of the female patients. I stare as he puts his arm around her affectionately. His brother Matt walked towards them and the three walk away; Jeff is hand in hand with the woman I didn't know, but already despised.

I wait a few minutes before walking into the building. Jeff, his family and what I can only assume is some crack whore are seating together on the other side of the room. After I check in I make my way towards them. As I approach Jeff's eyes meet mine, only this time instead of the desire that usually fills his eyes I see hate.

"What are you doing here Beth?" He says loud enough to draw the attention of other people in the room.

"I'm visiting my boyfriend Jeff." I respond casually. I won't let him leave me for some whore in rehab.

"I am no longer your boyfriend Beth." He spat at me. This is not the same Jeff I know.

"Jeff what's wrong with you baby?"

"Don't call me baby Beth. Please just leave." He says more of a command than a request.

"But..." I try to agree, but he immediately interrupts me.

"No buts Beth, you said if I stayed here then we were over. The last time I checked I am still here. We're over Beth! NOW GO!" He yells, which grabs the attention of some of the staff members.

Rather than make the scene worse I walk out. Once I reach my car I try to calm myself down. How can he treat me like that? He's going to chose some girl who he's in rehab with over me. He's obviously only attracted to the factor that's she's just as fucked up as him. We'll see what happens when he hits the real world. He'll be back.

**Author's Note: Sorry for my lack of updates lately life is hectic right now. I hope you guys are enjoying this. I have more in store for this and I have a few other stories I'm working on as well.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. xoxo Melissa**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7… You're The Lyric To My Song

**Chapter 7…** **You're The Lyric To My Song**

**2 weeks later**

**V's POV**

The more time I spent with Jeff the more at peace I began to feel. Together we made more sense then we did apart. With him by my side I knew that I could beat my habit, and vice versa. To top things off we both had Seth. Seth had spent many years hoping back and forth, in and out of rehab but this time he had his mind set and he was determined on beating this.

"How you doing today baby girl?" Jeff said sitting down with me for breakfast.

"I'm still tired, couldn't sleep last night." I said with a pout which earned me a kiss.

"Would you two control your raging hormones please?" Seth said as he walked towards our table. Sometimes I felt like he was the dad I never had. He was overprotective but really sweet and he loved to spoil me with extra sweets and such.

Jeff focused to his breakfast as I playfully nudged his elbow every time he tried to take a bite. As much as the three of us hated the circumstances in being here we're all happy to have each other in our lives.

Once we finished eating we made our way outside in the yard to soak up a little sun before group therapy. As we approached the door Jeff stopped to make a quick call.

"I'll be out in a few." He promised. I knew he was just calling his dad to say hi and let him know all was well, but I couldn't help getting slightly jealous. I was worried that he may find the urge to call Beth. I was worried a little that when it was time to leave here that we would never see each other again.

"You ok?" Seth asks obviously noting the anger and fear I have plastered across my face.

"Seth when we leave will you call me?" I ask and he looks at me as if I have ten heads.

"Of course I will hun and like I told you anytime you need me I'll only be a phone call away. What's bothering you?" He asked obviously concerned.

"It's just outside of this place I am alone. When I go back home I have no one." I admitted even though I felt a little childish for saying it.

"Aww hun you will never be alone ok? You've got me and Jeff." He replied, but I'm sure the look on my face gave away what was really beginning to bother me. "Sweetheart he's not going back to her." Seth comforted me.

"In my heart I know that, but in my head I just keep replaying all the people in my life that have let me down and left me all alone." I opened up to him. Moments later he grabbed me into a big hug.

"No worries ok sweetie; everything is gonna be ok." He said as he held me close.

**Jeff's POV**

"Ok bye dad, love you too." I say to my father before getting off the phone.

As I walk towards the back door of the hospital I watch V in the arms of Seth. Part of me is envious of the close relationship she has with him. Even though I am fully aware they are just friends I can't help feeling this way. I know there are things in her past that she still doesn't feel comfortable enough to share with me which can be understandable, but it hurts a little to see her share with Seth.

"Hey babygirl." I said making my presence known. V quickly shifted her body from Seth's grip to mine.

The look on Seth's face told me they had been talking about something she didn't want me to know about which made me more uncomfortable. Then as if Seth was reading my mind he just got up and walked away leaving me alone with V.

"You ok babe?" She asked me, noticing that I was tense.

"I'm worried about you." I replied with complete honesty.

"What?"

"I'm worried about you, but I don't want to push you to tell me what's wrong. Please know that I am here for you though ok?"

"I-I… just don...don't want t-t…to end up alone again." She finally got out in between the tears flowing down her face. This was not the response I had expected.

"Baby girl you ain't never gon' be alone again ok? You got me!" I said lifting her face with my hands and using my thumbs to wipe away her tears. I gave her a quick kiss then pulled her into my chest.

"Thanks Jeffro." V said after a few silent minutes.

"You're welcome. Now no more crazy talk ok?"

"Ok." She agreed and we went back to our comfortable silence.

Things felt like they were falling into place. Being here with V just felt right. I felt that she completely me. The ying to my yang.

We listened to the same music. Beth complained that it was too loud. We enjoyed art. Beth hated the 'clutter' it created. We were writers. Beth never understood my reason for writing. We were passionate, unique and odd in our own way. Beth always tried to change me.

As much as I hated being in this place, feeling like a prisoner, I couldn't be happier to have met Evelyn. With V I can be myself and have fun with her without worrying about doing something wrong. Right now in this moment here life is as good as it gets.

**Author's Note: Sorry for lack of updates, unfortunately some crazy things in my life are going on right now so I won't be able to update as often . Hope you are all still enjoying this. HAPPY READING!! xoxo Melissa**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8… Waiting For My Real Life To Begin

**Chapter 8… Waiting For My Real Life To Begin**

**1 month later**

**Seth's POV**

Today is the day we all get to go home. Some of us will make it, some of us won't be so lucky. I'm sure that I am one of the lucky ones. I will not be returning to this place again. No when I have so much to live for.

"V I'm going to miss you babe. You promise to call me if you need anything ok?" I say to the woman who has helped me a lot since I got here.

"Ok Seth and the same goes for you too. I'm gonna miss you so much! Good luck!" She says with a huge smile on her face. The woman was absolutely beautiful; if it wasn't for Cynthia and Jeff I would love to get to know her a little better.

She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I grabbed my bags and headed out. On my way to the door I ran into Jeff.

"Hey man, you take good care of her ok?" I say to him, referring to V.

"Absolutely!" He responds obviously as excited as I am to be going home.

"You take care ok? If you need anything gimmie a call." I say to him just as I had told V. The three of us had become good friends over the last few months and I hoped we could maintain that friendship and support system out in the real world.

"Of course, you too ok?" He says and we exchanged a hug.

As I walked out the door I felt a sense of freedom, but with this freedom came a huge risk. As sure of myself that I was, knowing how many times I have fall back made me nervous.

Taking one last look back at the hospital I hoped in my taxi and settled in for my ride to the airport. In just a few short hours I would be back home in the arms of my woman and be playing with my son.

**V's POV**

Saying goodbye to Seth was hard, but saying goodbye to Jeff was going to be even harder. For the last few weeks I felt like I wasn't alone. I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. But here the time came for me to go back to my home where I had no one there waiting for me. Seth had his ex wife and son; Jeff had his brother, father, and even his ex girlfriend whether he wanted her there or not. But me? I had no one, not even a cat.

"You ok baby girl?" Jeff asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Mmhhmm." I reply, fearing that if I tried to speak I might say something I regret in the long run.

"You all packed and ready to go?" Jeff asked me. I was packed, but ready? Not so much. I didn't want to leave him.

"Mmhhmm" I reply again knowing that the second I'm alone I'm gonna let the tears flow.

"So you… umm… you have my number right?" Jeff asked nervously, which made me feel a little bit better. Apparently he was as scared as I was about us going our separate ways.

"Uh huh." I respond, being less than chatty today.

"Did you forget how to speak?" He joked with me obviously trying to lighten the situation.

"W-w-when…will I get to see you again." I said was my voice cracked a little from the tears I was holding back.

"As soon as I can baby girl. Why don't you just come home with me?" He asked. He had mentioned this option a few times recently, but I never responded. How could I impose myself in his home? How could I move in with a man I hardly knew?

"I-I…Um…Jeff I just don't… I'm not sure if…" I started speaking trying to convince not only him, but myself that his idea was not a good one. As much as I tried there wasn't one good argument I could think of.

"If you don't want to then I won't argue with me, but if you're afraid…" He began to say, but I interrupted him.

"I'm not afraid; I just don't want you to feel like you have to…" I hated the thought of his pitying me.

"Nonsense, I would never have asked it I didn't absolutely want you to come with me." He said flashing a smile of victory.

"Ok." I finally agreed to the idea of spending some time living with him.

**Jeff's POV**

It took me long enough but I was finally able to convince V to come stay with me for a while. The thought of being able to spend real time with her outside of the confines of this place made me excited.

Grabbing both my bags and one of hers' we made our way into the parking lot of the hospital that had been our home for the fast few months. Looking around for my brother's car I finally spotted him as he pulled into the lot.

"Hey man!" He greeted me as he pulled up to where we were standing.

"Hey Matty, we got a hitchhiker joining us ok?" I said which earned me an elbow to the rib from V.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Matt asked as he walked to the trunk of his car to help us with our luggage.

"I'm great Matt, how have you been?"

"Great actually, so where am I taking you?" My brother asked V, which instantly she turned a shade of read. Obviously she felt awkward telling him she was going to be staying with me.

"Actually Matt you can leave the two of us at my house." I said giving V's hand a quick squeeze of reassurance.

"Oh ok… um… I was gonna see if you wanted to catch a bite to eat with me, do you mind V?" Matt asked being polite as always, but the undertone in his voice gave me the impression he wasn't happy with my decision.

The drive to the restaurant was a silent one, but thankfully short. After we were seated by a waiter V excused herself to the restroom.

"Why is she staying with you Jeff?" Matt asked as soon as she was far enough away from being able to hear us.

"Because I want her to. I am a grown ass man and I can make my own decisions." I say in a stern tone, but a quiet as possible.

"Jeff do you really think that this is a good idea? I mean you just got out of rehab and so did she. How do you know she's not just using you for money or …"

"Stop right there Matt. V doesn't need my money she has plenty of her own. She has her own home she could be going home to, but we're stronger together. I'm in the real world now, no more safe little hospital to keep me from any urges or desires I might have. With V I know the two of us can do this together." I said explaining myself even though I felt I shouldn't have to.

"I-I'm sorry Jeff I guess I never thought of it that way." Matt said being entirely sincere in his words.

"No problem man, but just give her a chance ok?

"Absolutely. Again, I'm really sorry." He said one last time before V made her way back to the table. Maybe this was all coming together right.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing! To those of you who celebrate HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Take care! xoxo Melissa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9…On the Outside Looking In**

**A few weeks later**

**Matt's POV**

It's not that I wasn't happy for my brother. He was out of rehab and it seriously looked that he was back on the right track. I was proud that he had really come a long way in the few months he had spent in rehab. One of the best things he accomplished was ridding his life of the cancer called Beth. That's exactly what she was in his life a cancer, eating away at him from the inside out.

I wasn't quite sure of what Evelyn wanted with my brother. Jeff had been dating Beth for a few years now and he was in a vulnerable state. He hated the mere thought of being alone and this woman was in a prime position to take advantage of him. When we talked about her he had nothing but good words to describe her. She was apparently one of the major reasons he did so well while in rehab which was something I was grateful for, but something I couldn't get out of my mind was the factor she had a drug problem too.

Talking to my father about my thoughts and feelings left me with nothing but indifference. I needed to go to someone who could understand where I was coming from. I needed to talk to someone who could see my side of the fence.

"Good afternoon Matt! What can I help you with today?" Dr. Avery greeted me as I walked into her office. In a previous family session she had told us all if we ever needed someone to talk to she would be more than happy to help to the best of her ability.

"Good afternoon doctor…"

"Please call me Ann." She said throwing me a little off guard that she was being so casual.

"Oh ok… umm… I came by today to speak with you about my brother." I said answering he initial question.

"Of course, please have a seat. Tell me what's on your mind." She told me, as I looked into her eyes I saw a look of concern which eased me.

"Well see Jeff asked Evelyn to stay with him when they were discharged and well I'm a little unsure of the situation."

"And why is that?" She asked trying to get into my mind which gave me an uncomfortable feeling. I didn't open up to very many people especially women.

"I-I just don't think that having another person around who has a drug problem is good for him. I mean he needs to be surrounding himself with people who support him." I said trying to be as open and honest as possible.

"Why do you believe Evelyn doesn't support him? Obviously she wants to be clean or she wouldn't have been here. The understand each other because they are going through the same thing." She tried to make me see the other side of the fence just as Jeff and my father had before.

"But two weak people together don't make either one stronger. If they are both struggling then they will just bring each other down." I stated trying to validate my thoughts. I had assumed she might be someone on my side, but I was clearly wrong which agitated me slightly.

"Matt a drug problem is just like any other disease that needs to be cured. Jeff finds comforting in being able to share his problem with someone who has the same problem, just as a cancer patient can find relief in sharing their story with other cancer patients. His problem is not something everyone can understand and relate to, you cannot understand…"

"And you can?" I said clearly becoming defensive against the doctor.

"I can relate better than most Matt. I too fought a drug problem years ago." The words came as a shock to me. The woman was clearly not who I thought she was.

"You… I-I…. I need to go." I said quickly making my way out her door and out of the hospital.

Everything she said to me made me frustrated. How could she relate someone's choice of doing drugs to a tragedy like having cancer? How could she treat people with a drug problem when she had had one herself? None of these things made sense to me.

**Dr. Ann Marie Avery's POV**

All of my patients were aware of my past. I felt that they opened up easier when I told them of the struggle I went through as well. I felt that seeing how well I was able to come through gave them a sense of hope that they too could overcome their demons. Unfortunately a large portion of family members felt uneasy when they learned of my past mistakes. They couldn't grasp the idea that a drug problem was like any other disease that can be treated and cured. I had lost my urges for drugs years ago now.

I had become addicted at a very young age to over the counter drugs and household products. That makes me a very low end drug addict, but never-the-less I had had a major problem. It took a lot of help and time to stop my urges and stay clean, but once I learned to live my life without it and deal with my daily problems without resorting to drugs I managed to stay straight.

I hope that Matt would come back because many family members cannot deal with someone's problems within their family and end up running away which only makes the situation worse. If Matt could not come to terms with his brother's problems and learn how to be there for him then Jeff is likely to relapse form the stress and pain Matt could cause him.

I hoped for everyone's sake in this situation that Matt finds a way to not only conquer his own problems with the situation, but is able to step up to the plate and be there for Jeff at a time he truly needs him. Picking up my phone I dial the number on Jeff's lists of contacts for his brother. The number immediately goes to voicemail.

"Matt this is Dr. Avery. I hope I did not offend you in anyway. Please know that if there is anything I can help you with I would love to talk to you again. Good luck with everything. Goodbye." I say and then hung up the phone.

I did not apologize for my words because there was nothing I needed to apologize for. My past makes up a huge part of who I am and what makes me a great doctor. Hopefully Matt will take my invitation and come meet with me again.

**Author's Note: For everyone who is still reading this I hope you are enjoying it. I apologize for lack of updates. Hope all is well! xoxo Melissa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10…****Trying To Find A Balance**

**V's POV**

I loved being here, staying with Jeff just felt right. We're able to be there for each other during the difficult days. I can't imagine trying to go through this alone. Soon enough Jeff would be returning to work and I would be returning home. My empty home. I hate the thought of returning there. So many memories of Dave.

"So what would you like to do today?" Jeff asks breaking me from my thoughts.

"Whatever you wanna do is okay with me." I reply. This is his home, I don't know anyone around here and I'm not familiar with anything around.

"Well let's see… we can go to the park and walk around, it's beautiful out today. Or we can go shopping because I do need to pick up some clothes for work. Hmmm… we could always go by Shannon's tattoo shop and get my tats touched up." He laid out a few options for me, all of which sounded fine.

"Why don't we go by Shannon's shop for a while, then we'll take it from there." I replied. Shannon had come by a few times since we got out of rehab. He seemed like the most supportive person in Jeff's life at the time. Matt seemed to stay away because he wasn't happy with me staying here.

"Ok let me give him a call and we'll get going." Jeff said as he walked out of the room to call his friend, leaving me to my thoughts.

If I didn't want to go home I always had the option of calling one of my friends and staying with them a while, but I hated being a burden on anyone, I already felt bad for staying with Jeff as long as I have. Staying with one of my friends might not be such a good idea because I was likely to fall back into my old habits easily. But I couldn't just stay here forever. I already felt as if Jeff was putting off his return to work because of me and I couldn't continue to do that to him.

"Earth to V. You ok?" Jeff says waving a hand in front of my face. I was obviously deeper in thought than I had remembered.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, must've just been on another planet." I saying trying to keep him from worrying. He had enough on his plate without my own distractions.

"You know you can talk to me right?" He said staring deep into my eyes with his emerald eyes. They were warm with a comforting glow.

"Yeah… I'm fine… just… when are you going back to work?" I tried to sound as casual as possible.

"A few weeks or so I guess. Are you trying to get rid of me?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"No of course not, I'm just wondering. That's all. So we heading to Shannon's?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go." I replied happy that he didn't push the subject anymore. As we got in his car I turned on the radio and he and I happily made our way to Shannon's shop.

**Shannon's POV**

Getting off the phone with Jeff I returned back to what I was doing around the shop. Mainly paperwork and bills, ordering things we needed for the shop, other miscellaneous things.

"Hey Prince." I heard Jeff's girlfriend V say as the two of them walked into the shop.

"Hey sweetheart." I responded giving her a quick hug. "Hey man." I said greeting my best friend.

"Is Shane busy?" Jeff asked looking around the shop.

"He just went out back for a smoke." I replied and then watched him make his way to the back of the shop where Shane was located.

"How you doing girlie?" I ask V who was seated near me in one of the black leather couches I had set up in the waiting area of the shop.

"Good." She replied quickly, a little too quickly.

"You sure about that?" I asked. I knew that Jeff was close to V and I wanted to make sure the both of them were happy. I didn't want either one falling off the bandwagon.

"Yeah… I… I'm good Shan." She responded slipping on the words as they fell out of her mouth. It was a little more than obvious that she was not 'good.'

"Ok well if you need to…" I began to say, but stopped as soon as I saw Jeff walking towards us with Shane.

V quickly made her way over to where Shane's station was located. Jeff got comfortable in the chair and V pulled up a chair of her own. You could almost see the stress that emanating off of her.

Maybe Matt was right about all of this. If V loses control and relapses then more than likely Jeff will too. I don't want to see my friend go through that again. I hated to feel like I was being unsupportive of Jeff, but I just wanted what was best for him. I felt torn between doing the right thing and not hurting my friend.

Deciding that my friend's well-being was more important then whether or not he was mad at me; I walked into my office in a backroom of the shop. Taking out my cell phone from my pocket I dialed Jeff's brother Matt. I was hoping his chat with Jeff's therapist could help us all in this situation.

**Author's Note: Hey what do ya know I'm alive! Here's an update for all of you. I apologize for being MIA for so long. I am gonna try and catch up on all my reading soon so expect some reviews on your stories from me ASAP. Hope you enjoy! xoxo Melissa **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11…** **A Clean Head & Clear Conscience**

**Jeff's POV**

Hanging out at the shop always left me with a good feeling. I was happy to know that Shannon was able to pursue one of his biggest dreams and be such a success at it. Leaning forward in the chair and making myself comfortable I grabbed V's hand with my free hand. Giving it a little squeeze and a smile I felt as ease. Unfortunately I don't think V was feeling as calm as I have lately. Recently she had been fading in and out during our conversations, falling into her own little world. Whenever the subject turned to me returning to work she would instantly change the subject or find a reason to leave the room. I had been meaning to talk to her about everything, but it seemed she kept distancing herself from me more and more.

"So V when are you gonna let me put some ink on you?" Shane asked her, which caused her slightly sullen look into a grin.

"I don't know, whenever you have free time I suppose." V responded to Shane in a quiet voice. Shyness was not one of her usual qualities.

"Hey Shane you wanna take a quick break?" I suggested.

"Yeah sure." Shane said, obviously picking up on my need to be alone with V. "I'm gonna go out back for a smoke, I'll be back in a few."

"Thank man." I said, adjusting my position to sit upright and face V. "You ok baby?"

"I…I'm fine… I already told you that Jeff, I'm not a little kid that you have to keep checking on and…."

"Whoa killa, cool ya jets, I'm not trying to fight with you. I just… you seem a little out of touch lately and I'm worried about you."

"I…"

"Jeff, can I talk to you for a second." Shannon said interrupting the little chat I was trying to have with my girl.

"Umm… yeah sure." I said responding to Shannon. "Be back in one sec." I directed towards V, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Making my way towards Shannon I could see by the look on his face this wasn't good. Had I done something wrong? No that couldn't be it. Was everything ok with my dad or my… That's what this was all about, MATT. Matt had been cold to me ever since I left rehab. Ever since I invited V to come live with me for a while.

"What's up Shan?" I asked the second we reached the back of the shop where no one else could hear us talking.

"Listen I just talked to your bro…"

"No man don't even start with his bullshit too. I expected this from him, but not from you. If you're gonna get on my case…." I tried to stop him, but he interrupted me right back.

"Jeff just hear me out man. We love you and…"

"Bullshit man this has nothing to do with you guys loving me, nothing to do with you caring. This is about V isn't it?"

"Yes, but…"

"No, no buts man. Your just as bad as Matt. Can't you just be happy for me? I mean seriously after all the hell you saw me go through with Beth I thought you guys would be happy that I was with someone…"

"Someone else with a drug problem? Jeff we just want what's best for…"

"What' best for me huh? And how would either one of you know that? V had been the one to help me through all of this. She was there when you guys sent me away to that hell of a rehab where I was locked up like a fucking animal. Where were you guys then?"

"Jeff… me, your brother, your father, all your friends, we didn't know what to do. You needed help and we all thought."

"No that's the thing Shannon none of you thought. None of you took the time to think to ask me what was going on, what I was going through, what I was feeling, or WHAT I WANTED!" I made that last part perfectly clear. I had had enough of everyone going behind my back and doing what they thought was the best thing for me without consulting me.

"Jeff…"

"No man I had enough." I said ending the conversation and walking back into the shop. Making my way back to where V was sitting with the same sullen face as before I grabbed my sweatshirt. "Let's go." I said to V and walked out the door without even looking back.

**Matt's POV**

"Hey Shan" I said picking up my cell phone.

"Matt we have a problem." Shannon said quickly. Obviously he tried to confront my brother and it didn't go over as well as he had hoped.

"Ok what's up?" I said looking to get the details of what had happened. After a few minutes of explaining the conversation between my best friend and my younger brother I decided I was going to need help with this situation, even if that meant swallowing my pride.

"Ok Shan I'm gonna go back to Dr. Avery and see if she can give me a little help."

"I thought you said she was useless?"

"Yeah well… I don't… I need to… it's my last resort man I gotta try something."

"Ok well call me and let me know how things go." Shannon said with clear worry in his voice. It was understandable to be worried. If we kept pushing Jeff away we would just be pushing him closer to V.

Taking a second to compose myself I pulled out my wallet and searched for the business card I had received a few weeks ago. Taking a deep breathe I dialed the number.

"Good afternoon, this is Dr. Avery, how can I help you?" the sound of her voice was soft.

"Ummm… hi Ddd… Dr. Avery this is Matt Hardy… I'm Jeff's brother…. I don't know if you remember…"

"Yes Matt I remember you clearly. How can I help you today?"

"My brother… he is… I mean… I… I'm worried about him." I managed to spit out in between my stuttering. Why was I so nervous? Why was I having such a problem with this?

"Well Matt, do you suspect he's started using again?"

"I… I'm not quite sure. He seems like his old self. It's more V… Evelyn I'm worried about."

"Oh. Well Matt do you have an honest reason to believe that she is using again or is this still because…"

"Listen, I don't mean to sound rude by interrupting you, but I am sincerely sorry about what happened the last time we spoke and…"

"No reason to apologize Matthew. I am here to help you and your brother if you need it. If you would like to come sit down and talk with me I would be more than happy to try by best to help."

"Ok when are you available?"

"I can fit you in at 4pm later today if you would like?"

"Ok sounds great. Thank you."

"No problem. See you later Matt."

I hung up the phone feeling slightly relieved. Hopefully Dr. Avery would be able to help me this time. I needed to see her side of the fence and hopefully doing so she could see mine as well.

**Author's Note: So I'm hoping despite my lack of updates and my lack of commenting on everyone's stories I haven't lost everyone who reads and reviews my stories. I have a lot of major life BS going on right now and I hope everyone can understand that. So if you are still reading I thank you. Please review and let me know if you still want to read more. xoxo Melissa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12…** **Dearest Helpless**

**V's POV**

Since the second we got into Jeff's car he hadn't spoken a single word to me. His music dictated his mood and right now he wasn't happy.

"_Put me back together _

_Or separate the skin from bone _

_Leave me all the pieces _

_Then you can leave me alone _

_Tell me the reality _

_Is better than the dream _

_But I found out the hard way _

_Nothing is what it seems!"_

The sound of Slipknot blasting through the speakers did little to calm my nerves. The twenty minute ride back to Jeff's house felt like hours. The music was blasting so loud I was actually getting a headache.

The second we parked the car outside the house he stopped the car and got out, still not saying anything to me. I was beginning to drop my fear and replace it with anger. I hadn't done anything to him, why was I the one getting the cold shoulder?

"Jeff." I spoke his name loud enough I knew he could hear it, but he chose not to.

"JEFF!" I shouted loud enough someone a mile away could hear, but again I got no response. He quickened his pace making his way to the shed where he kept his dirt bikes.

Grabbing him I tried to get him to look at me, but he easily overpowered me. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled, causing him to finally give me his attention.

"What?" He said as if nothing had happened. As if he had no idea what I was getting so upset about.

"Jeff what's with the cold front? What happened at Shannon's shop?" I asked him, but quickly regret asking once the words came out. Although his actions made think he was angry, in reality he was hurt. The pain plastered in his eyes we enough to break my heart.

"Honestly V, I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna ride." And with that I let him go and made my way back to his house.

What was it that Shannon had said that would've hurt Jeff so bad? Parts of me wanted to call him and rip him a new one, but I knew that it wasn't my place.

I felt so helpless that I couldn't help him. I felt even more helpless because I can barely even take care of myself right now. Just before the argument with Shannon, Jeff was trying to help me and I wouldn't let him.

Getting into the house I sat on the couch and pulled a blanket over me. Curling my knees into my chest I tried to relax. If I didn't get control of everything I was thinking and feeling I was going to spiral out of control again. Taking in a deep breathe I pulled out my cell phone and called the one person I knew would be able to help.

"Hey sweetheart." He answered and just the sound of his voice slowed my pulse and I began to calm down.

"Hey you!" I replied with more excitement than I had anticipated.

"Everything ok?" He asked skipping all the informalities.

"Ummm… yeah… I mean I guess… I'm just kind of… I'm so lost…" Finally saying the words out loud felt like the cloud above my head had diminished.

**Shifty's POV**

Hearing the worry and pain in her voice broke my heart. I wish I was there to help her, I wish that there was something I could say or do to make everything better in this instant, but I couldn't.

"Ok baby girl just relax and take a deep breathe and tell me what's going on." I tried to sound as calm as possible because if I sounded worried she would most definitely pick up on it and make matters worse.

"I just… I've been staying here with Jeff for a while now and I feel like I'm holding him back… I feel like I'm stopping him from going back to work because I'm here. His brother won't even speak to him because I'm here and he's starting to fight with his friends for no reason and… I … I … I just can't keep being strong anymore. It's j-j…just t-t too hard." She said breaking down into tears.

"Baby girl I know you can do this. I know you are strong enough to hold on. Please don't let go. You are a much better person than that ok. We're gonna figure this out and everything is gonna get better ok?"

"Mmmhhmm." She replied between sniffles.

"Is Jeff there with you hun? Can I talk to him?" I asked hoping that getting in the middle of this wouldn't cause any additional problems.

"N-n no he… he's outside."

"Ok babygirl, you stay on the phone with me and you talk and I will try to call him later ok?" I tried to calm her as best as I could, but right now I was feeling so helpless.

"S-s Seth… can I c-c come stay with you for a lil while?"

"Absolutely baby girl. If you want to come here you are more then welcome. I can make up a guest room and you can stay as long as you need to ok." I agreed to her idea, but I knew this wasn't going to go over well. Jeff wanted her with him, but how could I say no.

"Thank you." She said softly. For the first time since I got on the phone with her I heard a hint of happiness in her voice.

"No problem baby girl. Anytime ok?"

"Mmhmm. I'm gonna go pack my stuff and catch a flight to you ok?" She asked a confirmation that she was allowed to come here. I would never say no.

"Absolutely. You go pack and I'm gonna call Jeff." I said knowing she wouldn't want to explain everything to him right now.

"NO! Please don't Seth I just… I wanna tell him myself ok?"

"Ok sweetie. Call me and let me know when your flight is so I can go pick you up ok?"

"Ok. Oh and thanks again."

"No problem sweetie." I responded before hanging up the phone.

I was happy to have her visit, but I couldn't help but feeling she was running away. But from what? Jeff? Had he gotten back into drugs? Was she afraid he would make her slip? Was that the reason he was fighting with his friends all of a sudden?

Picking up my cell phone I looked for his number, but I quickly shut the phone. I had told V that I wouldn't call him and I didn't want to push her away by doing the one thing she asked me not to. Placing my phone beside me I awaited V's call to let me know when her flight was. Once she got here I would figure out what was going on.


End file.
